


He Was Barely Sixteen

by syntheticEcstasy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, GamTav - Freeform, Highschoolstuck, Homestuck - Freeform, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntheticEcstasy/pseuds/syntheticEcstasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanstuck Highschool AU. Gamtav.<br/>All Gamzee wanted was a new friend. He didn't mean the accident. Tavros knows it. But he can't help but stress over how unreal this all is. Is love that abusive? Is friendship so touchy-feely?<br/>Rated for later sexual depictions because there is just about EVERY Homestuck ship in here, at one point or another. Updates regularly. Trigger warning for later mentions and depressed, angsty teenagers just trying to make their mark in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I only met Gamzee.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Please, if you are triggered at all by this type of writing, please do not read. It isn't safe for your health, and I worry dear. It'll all, eventually, be okay.))

He was barely sixteen.

Er, he _would_ be.

 

The short latino boy was afraid of highschool. Afraid of becoming a Sophomore, afraid of the classes and responsibility he had to fulfill. Sure, Tavros knew that he was- or could be- quite intelligent sometimes. He loved to write stories; vivid works of his imagination with characters doing things he couldn't. He even wore a small charm around his neck, shaped like a book. It was, of course, Peter Pan.

 

Tavros had bad luck with friends. Immersing himself in conditions which he couldn't fix, and even an abusive ex-girlfriend, the boy struggled to remain on top of his game. Which leaded in a failing freshman year, and a fallout with an old group. He kept in touch with Feferi, Sollux, and Equius, but he hadn't really found that even their company was too enjoyable.

 

Equius managed to put up with some of the latino's company, when they were online-gaming. The seventeen-year-old's online portfolio wasn't too impressive, as was his physical, real-life demeanor- which caused for their secretive online world.

Feferi was kind to Tavros, occasionally offering to listen to when he felt down or alone, and sometimes provided a hand in some of Tavros's more crafty charades. He wasn't sure why Feferi even kept his chumhandle around, but they never really had arguments.

As for Sollux, Tavros guessed it was more or less the lower reputation they had that kept them conversing. They never actually almost ever spoke on the online chatbot, Trollian, as most everyone had downloaded by then, but the real life appearances at school and nerdy gatherings made for a decent friendship.

 

But even though most of his actual friendships had existed online, Tavros never really found that he had much of a connection with anyone. He had an older brother, Rufioh-

But even that was complicated.

 

Sighing, the boy slid off of his bed, holding his laptop to the side. Nobody was online on Trollian. Equius was on vacation, Feferi was out being sociable, and Sollux and Tavros's interactions were a bit too awkward to even piece together something. Besides, Sollux was too wrapped up in Aradia to notice, much less think of anything beyond the girl.

 

Which Tavros could understood, he guessed, as he paced through his room to scan over the bookshelf which resided at the foot of his plushie-covered bed. 

All thirteen of his copies of Peter Pan had been over read, and slightly less desirable at the current moment. He had received one copy for each of his birthdays since he was two years old, and hadn't quite dropped the fascination.  

 

School.

 

Sophomore year started tomorrow, Tavros found his entire body lock up as he knelt by the book case. Peter Pan wouldn't be scared, would he?

 

A sudden ding from his laptop caused him to jump, and faceplant into the shelf. 

 

"Ah, fuck, ow!" He stammared, a voice cracking and raspy aching in his throat. It was almost as if he hadn't ever really verbalized much, other than his abundance of apologies. 

 

Rising and rubbing the bridge of his nose, the boy seated himself on the egde of his bed. His screen was dimmed, but brightened with enthusiasm as fingers rubbed over it's trackpad. A new conversation, from someone he wasn't sure he ever recognized the handle of.

 

"TerminallyCapricious," Tavros read aloud to himself.

 

That was the screen name. It didn't seem off, as Aradia's was apocalypseArisen, and Sollux's was twinArmageddons . Hell, even Equius's was centaursTesticle; terminallyCapricious wasn't that bad sounding at all. 

 

Tavros watched as his screen name, adiosToreador, flashed in response. 

 

**AT: hELLO?**

**AT: oH, Shit I am, very sorry. Many people, Do not like, Inverted accidental typing.**

 

Tavros paused as he awaited the other's response, hoping his own sense of awkward wasn't pushing them away at this early in the conversation.

**TC: NaH, iT's Up AnD cHiLl WiTh Me. ThE mEsSiAhS aInT sAiD nOtHiNg AbOuT tHe WaY yOu TyPe Be DiCtAtIn WhO a MoThErFuCkeR iS iNsIdE.**

**TC: :o)**

 

The boy noted the other's use of emotocons, and the alternating case-

Who was Tavros kidding, he couldn't tell anything about the other from such little things. But the positive response seemed a small indicator that whoever it was, they mustn't be too horrible.

 

**AT: tHANK YOU, mYSTERY, uH, pERSON,**

  
**AT: i FIND THAT, yOUR, eAGERLY, sPOKEN OF MESSIAHS, aRE QUITE,**   
**AT: aCCEPTING,**   


**AT: wHICH IS GOOD,**

**AT: i ASSUME, aNYWAY,**

 

Tavros cracked a light smile, skimming his gaze over just the slightest bit of what the other had typed. He didn't feel so alone when he recognized there had to be someone at the other end of the keyboard. 

 

**TC: Aw ShIt, BrOtHeR,**

**TC: ThE mEsSiAhS aRe ThE bItCheS tItS,**

**TC: gEtTiNg ThEiR bElIeViNg On**

**TC: By ThE wAy, My TyPinG bRoThEr,**

**TC: Do YoU hAvE a MoThErFuCkIn NaMe?**

Tavros bit his lower lip. How did the other know- or assume- that he was a boy, if they didn't know his name?

 

**AT: mY, nAME IS TAVROS,**

**AT: aND YOU KILLED MY FATHER,**

**AT: pREPAIR, tO, uH,**

**AT: mETAPHORICALLY DIE,**

**AT: aS IN, i WOULD, rATHER YOU NOT ACTUALLY, bECOME DECEASED,**

 

The reply came faster than expected.

 

**TC: ShIt, ThAnK yOu TaVrOs,**

**TC: My MaIn MoMeNt BrOtHeR,**

**TC: i AiN't RaThErInG i WaNt To KiCk ThE bUcKeT eItHeR.**

**TC: AnD tHaT's OnE hElLa MoVie ReFeReNcE.**

**TC: BuT i Up AnD kNeW yOuR nAmE, i JuSt WaNtEd To ReAd It FoR tHiS mOtHeRfUcKeR's SeLf**

**TC: BuT i GoT a NaMe ToO,**

**TC: AiN't As WiCkEd AwEsOmE aS mY tAvBrO's,**

**TC: bUt GaMzEe WiLl HaVe To MoThErFuCkInG dO,**

**TC: hUh? :o)**

The latino boy giggled at Gamzee's response. Gamzee- whether or not they were male or female wasn't too clear yet- seemed to have a soft spot already forming in Tavros. 

 

**AT: tHAT,**

**AT: iS ALSO A VERY,  wICKED NAME, aS WELL,**

**AT: bUT, i DO NOT PRESUME, tHAT,**

**AT: "gAM-BRO" SOUNDS AS EQUIVALENTLY FLUENT, aS TAVBRO DOES,**

**AT: bUT, i THINK, i LIKE GAMZEE BETTER,**

**AT: iF THAT'S ALRIGHT,**

 

Off to a relatively decent start, Tavros figured.

 

**TC: NaH, YoU'rE mAkInG tHiS bRoThEr GeT hIs BlUsH oN.**

**TC: BuT lIsTeN hErE tAVBRO, I gOtTa Go,**

**TC: ill chaT wItH YOU in A lItLE bIT,**

**TC: AlriGhT MOTherFucKER?**

 

Tavros bit his lip, feeling his heart sink if only ever so slightly. Was Gamzee okay? At least the mystery about Gamzee's gender was solved. Tavros couldn't deny feeling a tad weird at the childish attention the other male had given him, but it was good he at least seemed to make a friend.

 

Gamzee was already offline, but Tavros found it important to send his messages anyway.  

 

**AT: oH, aLRIGHT,**

**AT: i UNDERSTAND,**

**AT: dO, uH, hURRY BACK THOUGH,**

**AT: bECAUSE i ENJOY YOUR COMPANY, aND, sUCH,**

**AT: bYE GAMZEE,**

**AT: }:)**

After a sigh was heaved from the boy's chest, he ran a hand through his fuzzy mohawk, before gently closing the lid of his laptop. Sliding it onto the bed beside him, he rose to his feet and stretched, popping his back. A slight uneasiness lingered in the pit of his stomach; he hadn't exactly thought of how Gamzee got his handle, or why Gamzee knew what little of him he appeared to. Gamzee didn't seem like a bad guy though, even if he could be rubbed at as a little creepy.

 

The latino shook it off as he retrieved his mobile, checking that the Trollian icon was online on it, so he had it portable when he wasn't stationed at his laptop, and slid it into the breast pocket of his black overshirt. It was silky, he guessed, and his phone had an orange rubber phone case, which meant it slipped out quite often.

Tavros didn't seem to mind.

 

Barreling down the stairs, and leaving a yellow, lined post-it-note tacked to the counter in plain, clashing sight, he headed out the door for a quick walk around the neighborhood. Most of the other kids his age and a few years older lived here, in the suburban hell. Equius and Feferi lived on the classier end, with the houses which tended to be a bit more rich. Tavros, who wasn't quite as well fitted with cash, but enough to live pretty comfortably without living off of ramen even if it was his choice, lived at the semi-lower end. He walked up the street, noticing for perhaps the hundredth time that the flowers kept in good condition became more pretentious and expensive the further he walked. 

 

Finally passing Feferi's house, earning a wave and a call as she hung about in her indoor swimming pool on their third floor, he started a new route home.

 

It was an area of town he didn't exactly pass too much, not low end whatsoever but a bit creepy. It was said that the Makaras lived here, but nobody really knew them aside from as 'The Makaras'... As in, the creeps. One of the brothers was said to have cut off his own tongue for his deaf girlfriend and sewed his mouth shut. But Tavros didn't really like to believe in rumors. 

 

Tavros also didn't _hear_ the car creep up on him, 

But he _felt_ the pain in his lower half of his body as he was pinned under it;

He heard the screams of help from a boy reeking of weed and had a weird gurgely voice and felt the car back up, 

But that was all Tavros felt before his eyes slid closed and he was encased in his own world- Peter Pan- 

Where he could fly all he ever wanted to without worrying about Captain Hook. 

 

_He also wasn't sure of what he felt when he did, eventually, wake up._


	2. You're So Motherfuckin' Adorabull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee gains Tavros's trust involving the accident, and Tavros narrowly agrees to allow him to stay at his house to help with some of the renovations- but not before having a minor feelings jam consulting home lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Heya guys! Thanks for so many hits and the two comments right off the bat, y'all are so sweet. This makes me really proud of myself. I hope you guys are proud of yourselves, too, and I hope you smile during this short chapter. It looks best on you!))

"Yo, motherfucker's awake."

 

Tavros rose in his hospital bed, donned in a white gown that didn't seem at all like what he remembered taking a walk in. But the attention that grabbed him was the man seated beside him. Messy black hair, shifting every which way from probably sleeping on it while it was wet. He came, prepackaged with clown facepaint- just greys and whites- and a baggy purple shirt with black cargo pants. Tavros noticed the bottoms had holes in them, presumably because the other male walked on them-

 

Why exactly did Tavros care?

His heart raced as he realized there was an IV drip in his arm, and that when he tried to move his torso, it felt as if there were dead weight under it. Picking his fingers under the white sheet that was tucked at his sides, he felt a hand rest against his skin.

It was cold, and calloused. 

 

"Uh, brother, you might not want to up and do that. Not at least 'till the doctor-man gets a fuckin word in or whatever shit he decides to say, not that you ain't wicked enough, but you best be waitin." His voice was a low gurgle, sort of raspy. Tavros could smell the weed on him, but only faintly, as if he had drowned himself in Old Spice to be even let in the door. 

 

"I, don't really, even know what to consider, of myself being here, or, what happened." Tavros replied dryly. His tongue felt weighted in his mouth, and he had to rewet his lips just to form words.

 

"You're on some motherfuckin heavy pain meds, Tavbro. Not really what a motherfucker wants to be usin to get his chill on, but the docs gotta do what the docs gotta do, you feel me?" The other male cracked a smile, as he rested his elbow against the frame of Tavros's bed.

 

Wait. Tavbro?

 

"G-Gamzee?!" Tavros nearly jumped, looking back at the other with confusion. "How did, you uh, even manage- what happened, why…?"

 

"Quiet down, brother. There's a nurse up and coming this way." Gamzee hissed, trying to smile back at the latino before the woman cloaked in white pressed herself into the room.

 

"Nitram?" She asked, looking up from a clipboard as she approached the foot of Tavros's bed. Gamzee exchanged a worried glance with him, before they both turned almost full attention to her. Tavros was still a bit fuzzy about the hand pressed on his arm.

She sighed, before kneeling down, much like an adult revealing a secret to a child. "I'm afraid, sir, that the use of your lower limbs won't be effective. The accident," she paused, sending a glare up at Gamzee before turning a soft smile to Tavros, "damaged your spinal cord. We aren't positive the injuries on your legs will be able to heal, Mr. Nitram. If an infection sets in or the lacerations persist, we may have to amputate with your consent. If not, it could prove fatal." 

 

The boy felt a cold numbness set in through his core. His legs?

"My legs?" He asked, almost a hushed whisper. "Why my _legs_?"

 

"We are very sorry, sir. But there is only so much the doctors can do, at which they are currently preforming. We had a spinal tap done on you, and we are worried and urged-"

 

All the talk of the nurse with white and red blood cells, all the probably useful information blew over Tavros's head. He could only stare ahead, half nodding, trying to physically listen while his brain swam in a soup of all the crushed dreams fallen upon his shoulders. If he couldn't walk, how would he defeat Captain Hook? Peter Pan had legs. What would Tavros do if they had to cut them off?

 

As the nurse patted his hand sympathetically, and went to probably deliver more bad news to people along the neighbored rooms, Tavros felt a firm squeeze from the hand that hadn't left his skin. "Tavbro?" 

 

"Yeah?" Tavros turned his head, eyes settling on the man he hadn't ever seen before, yet suddenly his presence didn't bother him. It didn't intrigue his curiosity, or make Tavros flinch and shudder when even his gangly, yet harmonious voice leaked into the air. It all felt too thick. Too numb.

 

"I ain't told you what happened. Sure, that lady motherfuckin' gave you technical details, but that sop ain't what's going through your head, brother. You gotta know I'm real fuckin sorry-"

 

"Don't pity me, please," Tavros replied, cutting Gamzee off as the other drew in a breath. "Just because, I learned I am now, currently crippled, does not mean, I am different." The boy's voice sounded choked off, and his lungs burned like they couldn't hold air. Probably because it was poisoned with the news of his new, lesser living abilities. 

 

"Pity couldn't never be what I done, Tav. This is my fault." Gamzee persisted, leaning forward, as if cupping a hand on the latino's shoulder would draw his attention from the shock limbo he was floating around in. 

 

"How could you, have uh, been connected to this? I, barely know you, from our chat on Trollian, this morning, before I left the house." Tavros seemed to soak up a bit of his previous questioning, yet still failed to find the importance of a characters' reveal.

 

"I was in that motherfuckin' car. I got offline to go up and smoke, I needed to relax brother, and as much as talkin' to you gave me a fix, I-"

 

"You weren't, driving, so I fail to, comprehend how, this affects you." Tavros stated bluntly. Gamzee could feel through the thinning haze in his mind just how _beyond physically hurt_ Tavros was. Gamzee knew emotions, he knew other people had them. But he had gotten so used to a thick fog surrounding his decisions at all times, _how_ could anyone else be so custom to such raw feelings? 

 

"Spidersis was, though!" Gamzee interjected, his hand tensing. "She wanted a few motherfuckin' hits from me, who am I to deny a motherfucker their rush? But, then she got in the truck, and I was too busy getting my laugh on to notice. She went to turn in to my garage, and- when we up and heard you, I flipped a bitch, brother. Those tits went wild with worry, and they still haven't calmed. You _**gotta** _ accept that I am all kinds of sorry…" 

 

Tavros let Gamzee finish his reply for once, letting his words sink in. Someone else driving the car? Tavros didn't have a sore spot for weed; not that he'd ever consider smoking it, or wanting to be around it, but he wasn't one to deny people what made them happy. And nor was Gamzee. The boy could read the grief all over the stoner's face, as if he were losing his legs instead of the latino.

 

"Gamzee…" Tavros's breath caught in his throat. He didn't even know Gamzee. Why was he acting like they were friends?

 

"No, Tavbro, I am _so_ motherfuckin' sorry. And as soon as you accept this brother's apology, I'll leave and never come the shit back, you got it? You gots every right to be pissed, like, a rodeo bull mad, my wicked brother, but you gotta accept. It's a Makara's honor, not that we ever really had any in the first fuckin' place." A slight giggle rose from Gamzee's throat, almost nasally; sounding like a 'Honk' more than a laugh. It teased the corners of Tavros's lips into twitching,  yet couldn't muster a smile.

 

Which isn't surprising, considering the boy had just lost his ability to walk.

 

"M- _Makara_?" Tavros stuttered. That was Gamzee's house. He was in balls deep with a boy with the worst reputation in the city, and he doubted he could back out. But Tavros couldn't be that rude to the other. Not after the look in his eyes- those damn puppy eyes. Tavros shuddered and looked down, ebbing the thoughts from his throat as he shook his head, dismissing the questioning arch of Gamzee's eyebrow at the mention of his last name. "But, Gamzee, I can't… Not, uh, if it wasn't your fault." Tavros murmured, daring to lift his eyes from the over sterilized white sheets to Gamzee's eyes. They seemed almost a light purple, but that could've been the pain medication coursing through Tavros's veins to ease what pain he would've felt. He had no senses beneath halfway up his thighs. He traced a light fingertip using the arm that wasn't under Gamzee's hand, and tapped at his leg. He felt a dull, fleshy prod- but nothing in his legs. 

 

"Then let me help you. Until you get adjusted to whatever shit this new life is gonna throw at you, let me figure out ways to help, Tavbro. Like the shit that needs to be lowered, or even cookin', just let this motherfucker do some shit, okay?" Gamzee asked, much like a dog begging to rest its' head on their owner's lap.

 

Tavros heaved a sigh, finally realizing that his lungs did hold oxygen, and looked down. "I guess, but-"

 

"Motherfuckin' miracles! This will be wicked, I can grab my stuff, and-"

 

"Stuff?" Tavros asked. Oh god, Gamzee was going to try and move in with him? What would Rufioh think? Not that he ever gave a fuck, but-

"I, need to make, a phone call, so if you could-"

 

"Here, motherfucker." Gamzee dug in his pocket, after some searching and littering the floor with crumpled receipts and candy wrappers, he displayed a purple smartphone. After scrolling through a passcode, he handed the phone to Tavros, who thumbed at the keypad awkwardly. He owned a smartphone as well, but something about Gamzee's eagerness seemed offputting.

 

The line rang. The latino boy listened to the almost hollow sound, knowing the other line wouldn't bother. And as rightly assumed, Rufioh's voice message of "Hey, doll. Gotta catch me, you gotta come fly with the lost boys. Leave a message you know when- **BANGARANG**!" And a loud howl made Tavros cringe and almost shy the phone away from his ear. 

 

"Hello, it's, Tavros… Look, Rufioh, uh, I had an accident, and, a _friend_ ," -Tavros caught the smile and light glow in Gamzee's eyes as the word rolled off his tongue,- "is going to come, temporarily, stay with us, as, he is, requesting to aid me. Talk to you, soon, I guess, bye."

Almost prying the phone away from his face, he thumbed over the screen once more to end the call, before wiping it off and handing it back to Gamzee, who thanked him before sliding it back in his endless pockets.

 

"Is that your dad you up an called? Seems pretty chill if you talk to him so smoothly, Tavbro." Gamzee smiled, which Tavros swore could've been lopsided. 

 

"No, uh… Rufioh, is my brother… But, he's always in his, band, he calls, 'The Lost Boys'… I've, never heard their music, so I cannot, unfortunately, conspire as to how their skills are, but… Rufioh is never, really home. Ever." Tavros's gaze fell to the ground, and Gamzee, even in his stoned stupor, determined this brotherhood was a sore spot for the Nitram. 

 

"What about your dad then, my lonely motherfucker? Ain't he got a say in my stayin at your humble abode?" Gamzee rested his elbows on his bony knees, leaning forward to listen and display more proper attention to the latino. Truth be told, he enjoyed Tavros's company. 

 

"He, uh… Died, in an accident, when I was younger, also, involving a car-…" Tavros shook his head, immediately dismissing the subject. Not going to talk about that.

 

Gamzee placed his hand back on Tavros's arm, nodding. "Yeah brother, I up and know that scene… Look, let's talk to the docs, alright? We can up and see about a feelings jam somewhere where you ain't smelling cleaning supplies in yo' butt." The comment made Gamzee laugh, ushering more 'Honks', which got Tavros to giggle lightly. 

 

Gamzee rose to his full, wirey length and sat a hand on Tavros's head, his slender fingers playing with Tavros's mohawk. "You're just so motherfuckin' adorable, Tavbro. I'll be back."

 

The boy couldn't deny a light blush as he watched his new friend stride out of the room in search of a lady in white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Enjoy? I hope. Another chapter soon!~ Have a good night, my loves. I appreciate all of you guys, and make sure you eat something, and get rest. You deserve it. <3 Thank you, and I'm proud of you.))


	3. Kiss on the Forehead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Gamzee brings Tavros takeout, but not long after Tavros pops a question that could jeopardize their friendship if Gamzee takes it the wrong way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Sorry guys, this one's really short, but I wanted to update. Possible later update. Thank you so much for all the support, I hope you guys are liking it. Suggestions always help. I'm proud of all of you sweeties.))

"Tell me straight up the truth," Gamzee cleared his voice, trying to keep in check that being stoned in front of a medical professional wasn't the most ideal way to confront your new friend's medical condition. But who was he to give a fuck? He wanted answers. "Tavros's legs. Is he gonna up and walk again?"

The doctor, who stood nearly as tall as Gamzee, looked him back in the eye. Clearly skilled in his arts.   
"Due to the injuries described, rehabilitation is an option-"

"I don't want my motherfuckin' Tavbro in no rehab! Is he gonna be able to walk his happy ass outta here or not?" Gamzee's voice lowered pitch, becoming more rugged than he'd hoped for. He took a step back, feeling his hands sliding into fists.

The doctor noticed his posture, but made no attempt to comment on it. "We're going to have to keep him here for a few days. If the injuries on his legs can not heal on their own, due to the nature-"

Gamzee cut him off by promptly spinning on his heel and walking back toward Tavros's room. He didn't care. He reached into his pocket, fumbling for a lighter, when he realized he couldn't just light up in a hospital. Didn't matter whatever tricks he knew, this wasn't the place or the time. Tavros needed him.

Maybe he needed Tavros a little.

Walking back into the room, plastering a goofy smile on his face. he flopped back in his chair. "Shit, Tavbro. You're gonna be fine." He clapped a hand lightly on the latino's arm, the plastered smile ebbing into a genuine one. He enjoyed the other's company, and right now, he needed to focus on making the air in the room lighter.

"R-Really?" His eyes lit up. Shit. 

"Sure thing, brother. You just gotta stay here a few days, prove to 'em that you're good as motherfuckin' gold. We ain't got nothing to worry about." Gamzee reasoned, a slight pit of worry at the bottom of his stomach.

"I, hope so." Tavros sighed, allowing the tenseness in his muscles to relax against the bed. Not the most comfortable thing, but he didn't exactly care. 

"Can I up and get us some food?" Gamzee asked, his goofy demeanor lightening as he tilted his head with his question. 

"Uh, sure, I suppose." Tavros went to reach into his pocket, but remembered he wasn't wearing his jeans. "My, wallet is-"

"No motherfuckin' worry, Tav." Gamzee smiled, rising up from his chair. He could've sworn his knees popped. "I gots cash. I'll be back in a bit." He reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. "You wanna hold this for me?"

"I- But, you need it, Gamzee, you're going on, a walk, and-"

"Nah." Gamzee tossed the phone lightly, grinning when Tavros caught it and held it, cupped between his palms as if it were a precious gem. Maybe a pretty penny, but no excuse for how Tavros held it. He stepped in closer to the latino's bedside, leaning forward and planted a kiss on his forehead. He watched the other's cheeks heat up, and stepped back. "Get some bed rest, or whatever the shit they call it. I'll be back with the grub." 

Tavros nodded, and whimpered a 'bye, gamzee' as he left the room. 

Gamzee walked down the corridor, finding his way to an exit. He loved how Tavros said his name. It was cute. He didn't exactly see a reason to why he shouldn't think those things. They were all innocent enough. He was just going to do the other a favor.   
And possibly smoke a bowl on the way, but whose to judge?

Pulling a glass pipe out of his pocket, he packed it quickly, making sure to not draw attention to himself. Not the smartest thing to do in broad daylight. Sidestepping down a rather barren street, he flicked his lighter under the bowl, and listened to the satisfying click of the flame as it warmed the bottom.   
Gamzee pressed his lips to the other end, drawing in a long breath as he stopped from walking to allow himself to deeply inhale, and exhale slowly. Repeating this a few times, he finished his mentions faster than would've liked. 

He had a decent buzz stirring in his head, and his throat was a little dry. He licked his lips, tucking his instruments away in his pockets, before heading back out to the main street. Subway, Arbys- Tavros seemed somewhat classy, but Gamzee didn't know very much about class. 

He reached in his pocket for his phone, and in it's absence he spun on his heel, checking the ground around him, before remembering he had left it with Tavros. Damn. He could've texted Karkat on a tip for this. It isn't a date, no.  
It's just food that doesn't seem as stoned as Gamzee was.

After deciding some Chinese takeout would do, he sauntered inside. Ordering some kind of teriyaki and noodle concoction for the both of them, he paid the lady whose words were coated in a thick accent, and plopped two bagged fortune cookies in his jacket pocket. 

Sliding the bag containing two foam takeout boxes on his wrist, he stuffed his hands in his pocket before walking back toward the hospital. He might've still smelled like weed, but he didn't really give a rats ass. Couldn't manage to, either. 

Two firm knuckles against the door, and Gamzee pulled the knob. He stepped in, closing it after him, and smiled at Tavros. "Hey, brother. How's you holdin up?"

"Decently, I suppose," -There was that smell again,- "can I, pay you back?" His eyes followed down Gamzee's frame, to the bag in his hand.

"Nah, it's chill motherfucker." Gamzee sat himself down, prying a foam box out of the bag and held it out to Tavros. 

"Gamzee?" Tavros asked, after a moment and a mouthful of noodles.

"Mhmph?" Gamzee looked up, several strands of noodles hanging from his mouth. He smiled. 

"Uh… Are you, gay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Well sugarcube, thanks for reading. As always, love you guys. Remember to rest and take care of yourself, you are important. Thank you loves. <3))

**Author's Note:**

> ((I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always, please leave a Kudos and some commentary is adored. Take care of yourself this evening, and please, have a great night loves. <3))


End file.
